


Beth Greene, Snooker Queen

by Elsee07



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, I suck at summaries and titles, No pool table smut sorry, Smut, Snooker, Summer of Bethyl 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsee07/pseuds/Elsee07
Summary: Don't be fooled by Beth Greene's shining eyes and smiling face. This girl knows how to work a stick.





	Beth Greene, Snooker Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's been a while since I posted anything, but I have had the idea of this not-so-innocent Beth for a while and so decided to turn it into a smutty one-shot for the Summer of Bethyl Smut week. And, of course, I am late in posting it. Whoops. I forgot how long getting it out of my head and onto paper actually takes! I have something else I have been working on for ages which I hope to actually finish and post soon-ish. Hope you enjoy!

Daryl watched Merle smoothly pocket the 8 ball and turn to their competitors to collect their winnings before he tipped the last of his beer up and swung on his stool to place the empty bottle on the worn bar top. As he did so, a bright flash caught his eye. Tapping a cigarette out of his packet, he used the pretence of lighting it to look through his hanging hair to gain a better view.

The sight nearly made him choke on his smoke, and it was only years of practice that didn’t. Across the room, hovering near where Merle stood, was a pair of long, lithe, pale legs extending from the top of cowboy boots all the way to the bottom of an impossibly short denim mini. Daryl was transfixed as the girl moved, hoping to get a glimpse of what laid beyond the denim hem. Stretching above the small scrap of a skirt was more pale skin, interrupted only by a handful of skinny red straps and a riotous cascade of blonde curls. 

The blonde turned from where she was leaning against one of the high tables positioned around the room, and he saw that the red top also plunged impossibly low at the front through a valley of small but rounded breasts. _Christ,_ he thought, the girl was as close to naked as you could get in the State of Georgia without being arrested. He watched the smooth line of her neck as she tossed her head back in a laugh, revealing smooth, even teeth and crinkling eyes. The movement attracted Merle’s attention too as he saw his brother’s gaze swing towards the girl before moving closer, his loose limbed swinging gait and relaxed arms belying the predatory look Daryl recognised in his eyes. 

Daryl’s fingers tightened reflexively on his lighter before he saw Merle stop an acceptable distance away from the girl. He saw Merle indicate to the blonde and and her companion - a fellow blonde who was less vivid in comparison, albeit a little fuller in the curves - but couldn’t make out their conversation from over the hubbub of the bar and thrum of the bass from the band playing in the opposite corner. He saw the two girls look over Merle’s shoulder, giggling, and Merle turned his head before looking back at the girls, a sly grin appearing as he rested the base of pool cue he was holding on the ground and leaned forward. 

Not fully conscious of making the decision, Daryl felt himself slip off the bar stool as he crossed the room to where his brother was, his eyes transfixed as he did so. As he got closer, he heard Merle,

“Baby brother!” he called, slinging an arm across his shoulders, “These _fine_ young ladies were just admiring our snooker skills. I was telling Miss…,” Merle paused, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Beth,” the blonde laughed, holding out her hand. Daryl reached for it, his eyes captivated by her sparkling blue eyes which seemed to crinkle more as the smile on her face spread while Daryl clasped the smooth skin of her hand.

“Amy,” her companion supplied, and Daryl dragged his eyes to the second girl, reluctantly dropping the blonde’s, _Beth’s_ hand to give hers a curt shake also. 

Merle’s grin grew wider. “Well, Beth, Amy,” he said, nodding to the girls in turn, “I’m Merle and this is my brother, Daryl. As I was saying, we would be delighted to show you the finer points of snooker. Of course, there is the small matter of the table wager though…”

“Wager?” Beth asked, her brows furrowing. “Do you mean a bet? With money?”

Merle smirked, “Dixon’s don’t play pool just for fun ladies. Gotta be more than just our delicate reputation at stake.”

“Oh,” Beth said, frowning a little at her companion.

“What about drinks?” Amy interjected, “Loser buys a round of drinks?”

“Well, I suppose given you are not as familiar with the rules of snooker as we are, drinks could be acceptable. Make it 2 rounds, and you got yourself a game,” Merle leered.

“Done!” Amy exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing Merle’s arm and dragging him towards the table. Daryl looked at her excited face, and his brows furrowed slightly at the sparkling gleam in her eyes but before he could think on it further, a musical voice interrupted his thoughts.

“So, Daryl, do you speak?”

Daryl’s head whipped back to Beth, standing opposite him. He took a calming inhale of his cigarette, turning his head to exhale before looking back at Beth. Shrugging nonchalantly and trying to cool the fire which was coursing through his veins, he muttered lowly, “When I need ta.”

Beth smiled and reached for his arm, turning them towards the pool table, “Well, you’re prob’ly gonna need ta if I’m gonna learn all your snooker secrets.”

Daryl turned with her and fought the instinct to press further into her where she was lined up along his arm and inhale the faintly sweet scent he could smell clinging to her through the haze of the bar. He lifted a shoulder again, “‘s pro’ly more a showing thing than a talking thing,” he rasped.

Beth laughed throatily, “I like the sound of that,” she whispered throatily against his ear, pressing closer, causing Daryl to bite the inside of his cheek as he felt heat pool in his stomach and blood race to his cock.

Daryl turned his attention back to the pool table where he saw Merle explaining the table set up to Amy before rounding the top of the table.

“Now normally the challenger breaks, but I’ll do that. Being the gentleman I am though,” he grinned, “I’ll let you ladies choose your balls,” he finished with a waggle of his eyebrows. And with that he lent forward and snapped his pool cue into the white ball, scattering balls across the table. He stood up and surveyed the balls remaining on the table with a critical eye. Amy stood next to him, craning to see across the table.

“We’ll be little,” she smiled, clearly noting that Merle had pocketed more of the smalls on his break.

“Guess that makes us big balls, hey, Daryl?” he leered, before resuming his posture at the table.

He heard Beth laugh beside him and feeling her gaze on him he turned his head to watch as her eyes swept down him and back up, pausing briefly at his crotch before coming back up to rest on his face, “Guess it does,” she murmured quietly, an appraising glint in her eyes. Daryl felt his throat tighten and cock twitch at her suggestive tone, and flexed his fingers. Daryl stared into Beth’s sparkling eyes before the moment was broken by an interjection from Amy.

“My turn,” she exclaimed excitedly, clutching at her pool cue. Daryl turned his head to the table noting Merle had been ruthless, quickly pocketing another three balls before narrowly missing a long shot. He watched as Amy leaned over the table, wisely choosing a ball close to a pocket. Merle leaned in, applying slight pressure on Amy’s arms to correct her stance before she tapped the ball in, spinning around happily at her success. Her smile quickly disappeared though as she realised the remaining little balls were more precariously placed. She tapped her finger against her lips as she moved around the table before finally choosing another target. Merle leaned in again, giving her pointers on how best to hold the cue and her body, but her shot went wide as her target bounced against the edge of the table and rolled back.

“Guess that means you’re up,” Beth murmured, popping the p. “Gonna show me all your moves?” she asked.

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette before crooking an eyebrow at her, “Tell me if you like what you see,” he rasped before striding over to collect the cue from Merle. Daryl eyed the table critically before leaning down and quickly making his shot, pocketing the ball in a side pocket. He adjusted his stance slightly, allowing him to take a long shot directly down the table into the corner pocket. Daryl rounded the table to take aim at the final large ball, and as he leant down he caught sight of Beth across the table from him. She was perched on the edge of a stool, her legs spread slightly on either side of the pool cue Amy had given her. Daryl paused, hoping for a second that her legs would spread wider so he could see beyond the dark edge of her skirt fabric. As he watched, Beth’s hands drifted absently up and down the cue and he felt his cock swell as he had a sudden image of her hands drifting up and down his cock, rosy lips parted slightly. He huffed a breath out through his nose and dropped his eyes back to the table, but his concentration was interrupted and his shot skimmed the edge of the pocket, to Merle’s disappointment. 

Daryl straightened as Beth came toward the table, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She cocked her head before pointing at a ball on the table. Daryl looked back at the table before shaking his head and pointing to a ball closer to him. Beth came around the table, squeezing herself between it and Daryl before bending forward to line up her shot.

“Like this?” she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder to look at Daryl.

Daryl gritted his teeth, then leaned over to adjust Beth’s grip on her cue, feeling the warm press of her nearly bare back against his shirt front as he did so. “Like this,” he murmured, and tapping her foot with his boot he continued, “Need ta open your legs a little wider to get the right angle.” 

Beth laughed, “Any wider and I’ll need to charge a viewing fee for everybody in here,” she grinned, her blue eyes locked onto his.

Daryl let his eyes wander the length of her before lifting his eyes to hers and smirking, “Don’t think you’d get too many complaints.”

Beth grinned before turning back to the table to take her shot. She stood, her lower lip pouting as her ball stopped agonisingly short of the pocket.

Daryl shrugged, “Don’t be afraid of putting a bit more power into the shot,” he suggested. 

Merle eased the cue from Daryl’s hands, “I taste a round of Jack’s comin’ up!” he crowed as he resumed his position at the table. He quickly pocketed the last of his and Daryl’s balls before sinking the black eight ball in the corner pocket. 

Amy pouted as she approached the table, “I want a re-match,” she sulked. 

“A wager’s a wager,” Merles insisted, a hard edge in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get your drinks,” Amy waved her hand. “I know!” she exclaimed, her face brightening, why don’t we up the wager for the rematch? Drinks all night for the winners!?” 

“Amy!” Beth exclaimed.

Both Merle and Daryl’s eyebrows shot up, but Merle was blinded by the ease of his victory and the prospect of free booze, “You got yourself a deal!” he grinned.

He heard Beth sigh beside him. “On one condition,” she piped up, “I get to break because I only had one shot and the ball didn’t even go in,” she finished, her lower lip still turned down.

“Fine by me,” Merle grinned, “Although I think I’m gonna need to soothe my parched throat before I rack up those balls again,” he smiled. Daryl’s brows pulled together as he saw a quick flash pass over Amy’s face before she turned away.

“Fine, fine,” Amy retorted, “Round of Jack’s it is,” she called over her shoulder, heading for the bar.

Daryl sipped on his glass of Jack’s as he watched Merle finish racking the balls and giving some pointers to Beth while she nodded along. He watched her bend over the table before she looked up, her eyes catching his as he dragged them up from where they were focused on the shadowy valley of her chest to her face, “Bit more power?” she asked, holding his gaze.

Daryl nodded, then his brows pulled together sharply and he opened his mouth to say something as he saw Beth’s shoulders square and her stance shift, but her arm shot forward and his mouth remained open as the white ball slammed into the balls, scattering across the table and pocketing half a dozen off the break.

“Holy shit!” he heard Merle cuss from beside him, coughing on his drink.

Daryl felt his mouth slowly close as Beth stood and flashed a grin at him before stalking around the table, a ruthless predatory look on her face. He felt one corner of his mouth lift as his cock stirred again, the thought of Beth about to give him and Merle a lesson in pool intriguing him. 

“Fuckin got played, baby brother,” he heard Merle mutter darkly next to him as Beth continued to sink balls with a ruthless efficiency.

Daryl huffed, enjoying the spectacle of Beth stretching across the table in front of him to line up her shot, “Ya don’t say,” he drawled before necking the last of his drink in a swift motion. He watched as Beth took her remaining shots to completely clear the table before sauntering over, a wide smile on her face although he noted it didn’t extend quite to her eyes.

“Well,” she said, “I don’t know ‘bout anyone else but I could sure go an apple ‘shine,” she grinned, looping an arm over Daryl’s shoulders. Daryl’s hand instinctively came up to splay across the small of her back, and he felt the smooth expanse of skin under his fingers and the gentle swell of her ass under his pinkie.

“Guess you could,” Merle grunted resignedly next to him.

Daryl stood up quickly, feeling the press of Beth’s supple body against his length as he did so. Resisting the urge to press her in closer and buck his hips into her, he dropped his hand from her back slowly. “Guess it’s my turn to buy,” he said, turning toward the bar.

Returning to their table, apple shine shots in hand, Daryl heard Merle ask curiously, “So little lady, where’d you learn to play snooker like that?”

A small smile crept across Beth’s lips as she took a sip of her drink. “Around,” she said, shrugging evasively.

“Girl, way you kicked our asses there, you don’ even think we deserve to know how we got hustled so good?” Daryl growled at her.

Beth giggled, then shrugged again. “Small town Georgia. Ya know how it is. Nothing to do on Friday night ‘cept play pool at Jimmy Stevens’ place. When we’s 15, the boys brought out the beer. Figured there’d be a whole lot of drunk, naked girls by the end of the night. _I_ figured it’d be a good way to learn how to play pool _and_ hold my liquor.”

“Well indeed you did, girly,” Merle responded, saluting her with his shot before tipping his drink down his throat.

The drinks flowed and with it so did Beth’s hands, reaching out to touch Daryl more and more as they sat pressed up against each other in the booth they had moved to a few rounds back. Daryl could smell her all around him and her touch was like fire, crawling across his skin and heating his veins like one of Merle’s chosen vices. He was finishing whatever number drink it was for the night when he felt Beth’s lips brush up against the shell of his ear.

“You ever gonna ask me to get out of here with you?” she murmured breathily.

Daryl turned to look at her, taking in the flowing blonde locks, shining blue eyes and rosebud lips that were parted expectantly, just begging for his tongue - or his cock - to be shoved past them. His dick, which had been on edge all evening, twitched at her words, making its preference for his next move known. With a jerk, he stood up suddenly, reaching down to grab Beth’s hand and drag her across the seat behind him. He stalked toward the door, Beth following eagerly behind him, studiously ignoring Merle’s catcalls from behind him.

Outside in the cool night air, he swung to face Beth, watching as her nipples pebbled against her top with the evening breeze. With a growl, Daryl reached forward, his lips locking on hers while one hand snaked up to flick at her nipple, eliciting a moan from the back of Beth’s throat. Daryl lifted his head to cast a quick glance around the parking lot. Spotting his truck, he reached down to grasp Beth around the thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist as he quickly maneuvered them across the lot to his truck. They fell against the side of the truck, their kisses becoming feverish as Beth’s hands trailed down Daryl’s front to palm at his cock through his jeans. With a growl, Daryl pulled open the truck door and swung around to perch himself on the set. Beth scrabbled up, her legs straddling his thighs while Daryl’s tongue forced its way past her lips. As their tongues crashed together, Beth began to grind on his lap, searching for friction. One of her hands dropped between them and started fumbling with his belt buckle. With a groan, Daryl wrenched his head back, panting harshly. “Not here.” His eyes darkened as they roved over her. “Wanna see you spread out in all your fucking perfection.”

Beth sucked in a harsh breath, nodding. Clambering over him, she pointed out the lot, “My place’s 5 minutes that way.”

Daryl pulled the door shut and slammed the truck into gear, exiting the carpark faster than was safe but with a desperation to his driving as Beth’s hands continued to drift across his thighs and crotch while she gave directions to her place.

Fumbling their way inside her place, Daryl reached down to grab Beth’s thighs, hoisting her up as he turned and pushed her against the door. Sliding his hands up her thighs and beyond the hem of her skirt, he let out a groan as his hands continued to travel over smooth skin, encountering no cloth barrier. He spun away from the door, fingers gripped tight into Beth’s ass cheeks as he moved them over toward her couch, dropping her roughly before spinning her round and, with a hand on her back, pushing her forward over the back of the chair. He dragged her skirt upwards, exposing the smooth bare flesh of her ass, interrupted only by a strip of red crossing over the swell of her cheeks before disappearing between them.

“Fuck, girl,” he groaned, hands kneading at her ass, spreading her slightly. “I’da known this all you had on under here, we’d been gone long ago.”

Beth moaned, pushing her ass back towards him, and Daryl reached a hand forward to push aside the scrap of fabric, running his hand through her slit. “Jesus,” he breathed, “So fucking wet.”

“Yes,” Beth said, spinning around and grabbing Daryl’s face. “Need you to fuck me now,” she panted, backing up down her hallway. He felt her hands fumble at the buttons on his shirt, pushing them apart until he could reach back and drag it over his head. Daryl dragged Beth’s top upward, not caring as he heard a rip as the fabric was tossed over Beth’s shoulders. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Beth’s pert breasts, topped by pink nipples pointing excitedly at him. He paused briefly, reaching down to suck one of the rosy buds into his mouth, Beth’s head falling back as her fingers wound into his hair. He released it with a wet pop before continuing to push her backward with his body as his hands dropped to push down her skirt. 

Beth hopped out of her skirt, kicking her boots off her feet as she went, leaving her in only her red g-string. Her hands dropped to his jeans, as she pushed past the buckle that was still undone to push down the zipper. Reaching her bed, Beth dropped backwards, while Daryl pushed his jeans and briefs down, stopping only briefly to tug them off along with his boots.

Beth moaned at the sight of Daryl standing naked over her bed, his cock thick and hard with a drop of precome beading at the tip. He watched as she reached a hand out to swipe a finger across the tip, sucking it into her mouth. Daryl groaned then dropped to his knees, pushing her backwards as his hands gripped her thighs and flung them over his shoulders. He dropped his head forward, taking a second to breathe deeply and let the musky-sweet smell of Beth’s wet cunt swirl around his face before his tongue swiped a hot line from her hole to her clit.

Beth’s hips bucked wildly as a low groan tumbled from her lips. Squeezing her thighs harder, Daryl pressed his face harder into her pussy, his tongue alternating between thick strokes and tight circles over her clit. Beth’s hips canted up as a high pitched keen tumbled from her lips. “Fuck, Daryl, Fuck, I’m gonna…” and with a scream Beth jerked against his face, her pussy clenching as her juices coated his mouth and chin. 

With a groan, Daryl stood up, swiping the back of his hand across his face as he fumbled for his jeans. Rolling the condom on, he pushed Beth higher up the bed as he climbed over her.

“Need your cock now,” Beth grunted as her thighs fell further apart and her hands grabbed his biceps.

“Fuck yes,” Daryl grunted as he gripped her hips and tilted her pelvis upwards, slamming his cock into her tight pussy with a groan. He pulled back and slammed forward again with a grunt, his hair hanging forward over his eyes as he looked at Beth, her mouth hanging open as her breath was forced out of her in high pants. “You like that?” he grunted, thrusting into her again.

Beth nodded wordlessly, her hands roaming across his body as he pounded against her and her thighs wrapped around his waist. He continued to thrust relentlessly into her and heard her moans get more desperate as her hips thrust against his jerkily.

“Yes, Daryl, yeesss,” she keened as her back arched and her head fell back. Daryl felt a shiver down his spine as he snapped his hips forward one last time, his orgasm exploding from him with a grunt.

Daryl dropped to his elbows and rolled to the side, easing off the condom before throwing it into the open bathroom waste basket and falling onto his back, arm flung over his face.

“Holy fuck,” Beth whispered.

Daryl grunted assentingly and drifted off to sleep with the feel of Beth flush against his side.

 

In the pre dawn light, Daryl sat on the edge of Beth’s bed, gnawing at his thumb as he took in the long limbed beauty sprawled naked in front of him, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. As he watched, Beth’s eyes fluttered open and she took him in. Her brows furrowed slightly.

“You got somewhere else you need to be?” she asked groggily.

Daryl lifted a shoulder in a half shrug.

“You got somewhere else you _want_ to be?” she asked, eyes blinking open more fully now as she pushed herself up.

He lifted a shoulder again, before giving a half shake of his head as his eyes dropped to her chest and her swollen nipples.

She grinned slyly at him. “Then don’t,” she whispered as she crawled across the bed toward him, her mouth falling open as she reached for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone drink driving. Sorry. Bad Daryl.


End file.
